User talk:Howard McCay
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Leliana/Dialogue page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ausir (Talk) 01:46, 19 May 2010 Wynne/Dialogue Your edits are destroying the formatting of the page. I have already restored it twice. Please be more careful when editing in the future. Thanks. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 00:50, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Please refrain from insults. The issue is formatting under the Rich Text Editor, which should never be used when formatting a complex page such as that. Wikipedia does not use the RTE, which is why you don't have any problems. You can change it in your . [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 01:04, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I am sure you have included this comment about refraining from insults purely by mistake. If you were serious, please explain how you could have felt insulted, and I will be happy to further accommodate your sensitivities. As for the rich text editor, I was unaware that it was the cause of the problems with the corruption of formatting. I am new to this wiki. I was not even aware that I was using a rich text editor. I allowed all preferences to remain set to this wiki's standard defaults. On your kind advice, I have disabled the rich text editor in my profile and saved this new setting. Next time I attempt to edit one of your pages, I will look forward to seeing if it is any easier to edit the page and if this change of editor preference serves to solve the problem of corrupted formatting. I greatly appreciate your generous attention and am deeply sorry that you may have felt insulted. Insulting you or anyone was most sincerely not any way my intent.Howard McCay (talk) 01:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : I wasn't insulted, but Please try to find someone qualified to help is a little inconsiderate. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 01:29, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you for your prompt indulgent response. You are absolutely correct. There is clearly the chance you could be insulted if indeed you were qualified as indeed you were. I shall endeavor to consider the alternate ways my comments could be construed before sending them in the future. If you would be open to considering a suggestion from a new member, I would suggest that you set the default profile not to use the rich text editor, if the use of the rich text editor causes problems with the wiki's formatting. You could also provide a warning, when someone enables the rich text editor, that the use of the rich text editor has been known to cause problems with the wiki's formatting.Howard McCay (talk) 01:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::There is no current way to force it on all pages without having to make thousands of edits. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 02:02, May 29, 2010 (UTC)